The Robot Chicken Collection
The current Robot Chicken Page on adultswim.com formerly opened with a fake commercial for a fictional compilation of music from Robot Chicken. It's a parody of music compilation commericials, particularly Freedom Rock, and contains live action segments cut together with RC clips. It ended up as an extra on the Season 2 DVD set as "Freedom Rock Promo". The commercial opens with I Pledge Allegience to the United States of Love from Enter the Fat One. (Two hippies sitting in front of a VW bus) Dirty Hippie: "Hey man, is that the new Robot Chicken?" Hippie: "Yeah, man!" Dirty Hippie: "Well turn it up, man!" Announcer: "That's right, all your Robot Chicken favorites are now available in one collection!" Clips from Happy Birthday and Hip Hip Horray are followed by live action shots of people dancing at a party as you hear Neverending Party from The Neverending Party. Meanwhile, the following titles scroll across the screen: *''Neverending Party'' *''Orlando Bloomin' Onion'' *''Ehnn, Ehnn, Ehnn'' *''Montezuma's Revenge'' *''Love Theme from Cork'' *''Lanced!'' *''Ghost Pig'' *''Dance Dance Counter-Revolution'' *''8 Carrot'' *''Cuddles Brand Fabric Softener'' *''Idle Nuts'' *''Whalias'' *''Theme from 'Six Million Peso Man' (Partiers) Girl: "This music is totally above average!" Guy: "This compilation is an excellent value." Other Girl: "This music's so good, it makes me want to have unprotected sex!" '''Now we hear ''Anne Frank's Diary from The Diary of Anne Frank as it cuts to a teenage girl's bedroom.' (Sleepover girls having a pillowfight) Girl: "When I grow up, I wanna be Anne Frank!" Other girl: "That'd be ''awesome!'" Cut to a parking lot, where our friendly neighborhood hippies are hanging out with a couple of VW bugs. We hear Playin' With the Car from KITT's Day Out. (Hippies playing brooms like guitars) Hippie: "F*** the establishment!" Dirty Hippie: "I'm a dirty hippie!" Next we see a couple of old folks rocking out to You Got Robo-Served. (Senior citizens dancing) Old Woman: "Crank it!" (You hear a cracking sound) Old Man: "Oh, my hip!" Old Woman: "It is hip!" Now we hear Get Into My Tub from Harry Potter vs. Pubertis. We see an elegant dinner setting with an attractive woman being joined by somebody in a full body Robot Chicken costume. She kisses him soundly on the beak. Finally, back to the hippies. One is holding a twelve inch record album. (Back in front of the VW bus) Dirty Hippie: "This album is fan-tastic! Let me borrow it!" Hippie: "No-oo-oo, my brother. You gotta buy one for your own." Cut to your standard blue order screen that displays all the formats mentioned. It reads: ''"The Robot Chicken Collection, Quantities Unavailable, Not an actual product, CALL NOW, 1-800-555-CHICKEN"'' Announcer: "Be a dirty hippie; watch Robot Chicken on Adult Swim. (sped up) The Robot Chicken Collection is available on five CDs, seven albums, thirteen cassettes or one eight-track tape. Quantities are limited. The Robot Chicken album is not available in stores, or anywhere else. Be sure to watch Robot Chicken. (normal speed) Call now." Trivia/Info: *The replacement music from You Got Robo-Served is used. *Look for a brief image of Seth Green over the Old Woman's right shoulder as she says her second line. *There is no music for Montezuma's Revenge Category:Specials Robot Chicken Collection, The Category:Adult Swim Website